gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Robin Bartholomew
Summer Robin Bartholomew, (born November 20, 1951, in Merced, California) is a former American model, actress, game show hostess & beauty queen. She is best known to Game Show Audiences as the Hostess of the NBC Game Show Sale of the Century from 1984 until the series end in 1989. Her first taste of the beauty pageants was in 1973, when she became Miss Oktoberfest. It wasn't until two years later, in 1975, when she became Miss California and went on to become Miss USA. Although Summer competed in the Miss Universe pageant, she didn't win the crown; Anne Marie Pohtamo of Finland did. Two years after holding the title of Miss USA, she was one of the judges at the Miss USA pageant for the next five years. Bartholomew's first appearance on the game show circuit was on the March 19, 1976 episode of The Price is Right, sitting in the studio audience as her presence was acknowledged by then-host Bob Barker. In January 1977, she made an even bigger transfer to game show life when she appeared as a special guest model on Wheel of Fortune during "Brides Week" where she modeled various Bridal gowns that contestants could purchase. Her role on Wheel expanded that September when Susan Stafford, the show's original letter-turner was injured. Summer returned to fill in for Susan again during the week of May 24-June 1, 1979, due to another injury. In October 1982, Stafford decided to part ways with Wheel of Fortune to work with cancer patients as the producers of Wheel frantically searched for a permanent replacement. Summer was one of three candidates for the position, the other two candidates were Vanna White (who previously appeared as a contestant on the June 20, 1980 episode of The Price is Right) and former Playboy model Vicky McCarty. Summer and Vicky lost to job to Vanna, who continues to co-host the show today. However, in late 1984, two years after the unsuccessful tryout for Wheel of Fortune, she got the job that really changed her life: she became the new hostess on the NBC Game Show Sale of the Century, replacing former hostess Lee Menning (who left the series due to her pregnancy) and remained with the series until its cancellation in 1989. Bartholomew also appeared in two TV movies: Shadow Riders alongside Magnum P.I.' star Tom Selleck, and Love is Forever alongside Bonanza, Little House & Highway to Heaven star Michael Landon. In 1991, Summer appeared on a special week of shows title "Beauty vs Brains" on Family Feud with host Ray Combs. Her last known televised appearance came two years later when she appeared alongside Let's Make a Deal hostess Carol Merrill, Susan Stafford, and the models of TPiR, Kathleen Bradley, Holly Hallstrom, and Dian Parkinson on the talk show Vicki! (hosted by Vicki Lawrence). Summer has kept a low profile ever since then. Gallery 75 usa1.jpg Usa1975.jpg USA75.jpg SummerBartholomew6179.jpg Summerrobinbartholomew.jpg sotchorse.jpg Shows Hosted Wheel of Fortune (1979 sub, 1982 tryout) Sale of the Century (1984-1989) Videos Summer the Trophy Girl at the 1977 People's Choice Awards YouTube Summer gets crowned Summer was once the subject of a Fame Game question Category:Hostesses Category:Models Category:People Category:1951 Births